


Gemelli vampiri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, PWP, Pregnant, Twincest, sub-textthreesome, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Niente, neanche un bambino, può fermare la 'sete' e la passione vampirica.





	Gemelli vampiri

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! F/M, gravidanza| [FANDOM]: Originali, sovrannaturale| Personaggio/Pairing: F/M| Avvisi: Twincest; elementi threesome sott’intesi; vampiri| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 518.  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Gemelli vampiri

“Scott, smettila. Non sono in condizioni” borbottò la donna. Si mise una ciocca castano rossiccia dietro l’orecchio e allontanò la mano del gemello che si era infilata sotto il suo largo maglioncino grigiastro.

Scott avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei, avevano molti elementi simili. Le baciò il collo, risalendo fino al lobo del suo orecchio.

“Eppure ultimamente ti ho visto eccitarti più facilmente. Il pancione non è ancora così grande, Ellison” soffiò.

Ellison schioccò la lingua sul palato, scuotendo il capo.

“Credo sia dovuto agli sbalzi ormonali. Però non voglio succeda niente al bambino, questa è una gravidanza, non una passeggiata” borbottò.

Scott cercò nuovamente di baciarla, Ellison piegò di lato il capo e spalancò la bocca, soffiò mostrando i denti aguzzi sporchi di sangue.

“Non è colpa mia se Frank ti ha messo incinta” borbottò Scott. 

Ellison morse la spalla del gemello che gorgogliò, gettando indietro la testa, le droghe che uscivano dai denti della sorella, insieme al sangue che gli stava venendo sottratto. Scott si abbandonò sulla sorella, che leccò la ferita richiudendola, rimasero solo due minuti buchi candidi.

“Con tutte le volte in cui ti sei rotolato sotto di lui, devi ringraziare di essere un maschio. Altrimenti staresti aspettando anche tu” disse Ellison.

< Ha ragione… Aspettare un piccolo vampiro aumenta gl’istinti… soprattutto quelli predatori > pensò. Si mise a fatica a gattoni del fratello e gli slacciò i jeans. Lei, al contrario, indossava una larga minigonna fatta a sua volta di jeans.

Abbassò gli slip del fratello e lo penetrò con due dita, lo morse dall’altra parte del collo.

Scott le accarezzò le cosce, dimenando i glutei per fare in modo che le dita sottili della gemella andassero più a fondo. A causa della perdita di sangue iniziò a vedere sfocato, venne, sporcandosi di sperma.

Ellison richiuse anche la nuova ferita con una leccata, inumidendolo di saliva. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli.

Scott la baciò con foga e la penetrò con due dita, Ellison fece scivolare le dita fuori di lui ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù. Le corte ciocche di capelli castano rossicci aderirono al viso sudato di Scott.

Quest’ultimo utilizzò l’altra mano per tastarle il seno. Continuò ad eccitarla fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo.

_ ‘Frank aiutò il bambino sporco di sangue a rialzarsi in piedi. Gli occhi castani di Scott brillavano di riflessi rosso sangue.  _

_ Ellison tremava, strisciando all’indietro con gli occhi sgranati. _

_ “T-tu… eri morto…” piagnucolò. _

_ “No, gli ho dato nuova vita” disse Frank con voce calda. Scattò e afferrò da dietro la piccola, sollevandola. La morse con foga e ci fu uno schizzo di sangue.’ _

Scott baciò nuovamente la sorella, aveva fatto scivolare le dita fuori da lei. Le sollevò il maglioncino e cercò di morderle il seno, ma lei lo allontanò.

“Aspetta qualche mese, più di così non potrai ottenere da me” borbottò.

“Tranne che Frank decida diversamente. Gli piace vederci strusciare. L’importante è che ‘il padrone’, e il ‘padre’ dei tuoi figli, resti sempre lui” le ricordò Scott.

Ellison si alzò in piedi.

“Ovviamente. Lui è il nostro signore” rispose secca.


End file.
